


Flashy Science Theater 2000

by Pokejedservo



Series: Pokejedservo's Song Parodies [8]
Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000, The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: (WARNING THERE IS SOME SPOILERS FOR THE FIRST TWO SEASONS OF THE FLASH!)Howdy folks, its been a while since I did any Song Parodies. In which I have been watching CW's The Flash along with MST3K (mostly the original series) lately. So I had this little idea of doing this little mash-up of mixing The Flash with MST3K's theme in which I actually did it twice, one for Season 1 and the other for Season 2. I may do a little something like this again when I finish watching Season 3 on Netflix sometime in the not too distant future.





	1. (SEASON ONE)

(SEASON ONE)

In the Not Too Distant Future  
Next Sunday A.D  
There was a guy named Barry  
Once not too different from you or me  
Now he works at the S.T.A.R Lab Institute.  
As a Flashy Fella in a Red Jumpsuit  
He did a good job cleaning up that Central City Place.  
But his boss is a bad guy…  
Who’s got a stolen face!

Wells:  
My plans will make up villains.  
The worst he could find.

Reverse Flash & Grodd:  
LA LA LA!

Wells:  
He’ll have to race & fight them all.  
Then I will monitor his mind.

Reverse Flash & Grodd:  
LA LA LA!

Now keep in mind Barr Barely can control.  
Where the Meta strikes begin or end.

Reverse Flash & Grodd:  
LA LA LA!

So he tries to keep his sanity.  
With the help of his Science friends!

S.T.A.R WEST ROLE CALL!

IRIS WEST! (Iris: Barry, explain yourself!)  
CAIT SNOW! (Caitlin: Oh Ronnie!)  
DET. JOE! (What a cool Dad)  
CISCOOOOOOO! (Little wisecracker)

If you’re wondering how he eats & breathes.  
And other Science Facts  
Just repeat to yourself, it’s explained in the show.  
Still I should really just relax.

FOR FLASHY SCIENCE THEATER 2000!


	2. (SEASON TWO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of Flash Season Two (and the first theme for the Sci-fi Channel Era MST3K).

(SEASON TWO)

In the not too distant future  
Somewhere in time & space  
Barry Allen & his Science Pals  
Are caught in an endless chase

Pursued by a fella whose name is Zoom  
An Evil guy who’d send them to their Doom  
His V6 drugs can be quite the curse.  
As he plots to destroy all the Multiverse!

Zoom:  
I’LL… KILL… YOOOOOOOOU!

I’ll send him vile villains!  
The worst I can find.

Reverb, Deathstorm & Killer Frost:  
LA LA LA!

Zoom:  
He’ll have to race and fight them all.  
Then I’ll be breaking down his mind.

Reverb, Deathstorm & Killer Frost:  
LA LA LA!

Now keep in mind Barr can control  
Where the portals begin or end.

Reverb, Deathstorm & Killer Frost:  
LA LA LA!

Because he used some special parts  
That was made from his Science Friends.

S.T.A.R WEST ROLE CALL!

IRIS WEST! (Iris: I’m on!)  
CAIT SNOW! (Caitlin: I’m Jay’s Gal?)  
DET. JOE! (Joe: Check me out!)  
CISCOOOOOOO! (Cisco: I’m different.)

If you’re wondering how he eats & breathes.  
And other Science Facts  
Just repeat to yourself, it’s explained in the show.  
Still I should really just relax.

FOR FLASHY SCIENCE THEATER 2000!


End file.
